


Valhalla Tempest

by Laurincia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Before Rainbow, F/F, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Love had always been a foreign word and experience for Elżbieta





	Valhalla Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silky133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/gifts).



> Happy birthday you nerd

They first met in 2007, working a mission side by side with Meghan as the source of intel, while Elżbieta spent months to infiltrate and dismantle a warlord’s inner circle. In the beginning, the two didn’t get along, with Elżbieta insisting that she was never there to make friends every time Meghan tried to be friendly, to get to know the other better, clashing when Meghan told Elżbieta about her expectations, with her doing what she thinks is best. 

 

One day, Meghan took Elżbieta out for some simple breakfast, sitting down to talk out their issues in a civil manner. It was then where Elżbieta started opening up, but only a little amount, talking about authority issues and how they affected her performance in Iraq as a PMC. Meghan responded saying that she doesn’t expect Elżbieta to do exactly as she says, just to look out for each other to complete the mission, that they don’t have to fight. Meghan shifted to a more relaxed position and smiled gently, saying that she’ll be there for Elżbieta if she was there for her. 

 

After that day, little changed, but Elżbieta took the first step to want to work with Meghan. Things were still rocky. One night, Meghan found Elżbieta sitting outside, looking up that the night sky filled with glittering stars. Meghan took a breath and went over to sit down next to the Polish woman, seeing that Elżbieta was holding a notebook and pencil. She could just about see the sketch of the night sky above them and commented on it. It was only then that Elżbieta knew she was next to her, muttering out a simple thanks before Meghan told her that she didn’t know Elżbieta drew. She was defensive at first, but when Meghan told her about her photography. Closing her notebook, Elżbieta said that they weren’t the same thing, to which Meghan asked why they weren’t. 

Elżbieta responded by saying that she draws because she wants to escape to other and better places, to disappear into those worlds even if only for a few moments. 

Meghan said nothing, instead, she asked if Elżbieta finds the night sky and other sorts of things beautiful. Elżbieta nodded, saying that they were, and the conversation ended there while Meghan started to look through her phone for the various pictures that she’s taken around the entire world, showing Elżbieta every single one, telling each and every story about them and her time in the military, about what she’s seen, the good and the bad. Elżbieta listened intently, staring at the pictures and imagining that she was there right alongside Meghan, seeing, hearing and feeling the same things that Meghan had felt at that moment. Elżbieta then opened her notebook to show Meghan an illustration of a sandstorm engulfing a desert, as they then shared their experiences in Iraq. Elżbieta told her about the deaths she had caused as a PMC because she never listened, about how she got her green hair as an act of rebellion. It was clear to Meghan that Elżbieta was hurting and unstable, so she looked up at the night sky and told her that they can only focus on the future, finishing by telling Elżbieta that she likes her hair.

 

While they sat underneath the night sky, Meghan learned that Elżbieta went to a fine arts school in Berlin, that she was better at drawing busts of people than anything else, but in the military, there weren’t a whole lot of muses in the military. Meghan smiled and said that she could be Elżbieta’s muse upon seeing an illustration of herself in Elżbieta’s notebook. It had taken a while to draw but regardless, Meghan was amazed, telling Elżbieta that she had done a wonderful job. With that, they went back to their rooms and slept. 

 

Ever since that night, they have become closer as friends, with everything being a relatively new concept for Elżbieta, but she was thrilled that they were able to work together so well after everything, and got even closer with time. When their mission was completed, they went out for a drink, talking more about the little things, like their favorite colors, flowers, smells, getting to know each other better and better before going out on their separate ways. At the end of the day, Elżbieta told Meghan that she wished that she would be able to see her again, while Meghan reflected on their time together, about how different it was from everything else, about how a bond had been forged on the things they have gone through together. 

 

* * *

 

It had been a little more than a year when Meghan first saw Elżbieta walk through the doors on Hereford. Meghan had been the first to greet Elżbieta, pulling her into a hug the second she got close enough to and pulled her away from the new Chinese operators to show her everything around the base, to the big and the small, the extravagant to the plain. Elżbieta only ever hung around Meghan, but things changed around the time Elżbieta’s sister, Zofia joined. Then, things were stirred and tensions raised. Meghan had tried to help, to try and understand, but Elżbieta said she couldn’t. Meghan never really knew how but continued to be there for Elżbieta, just saying that she would always be there for her, to be her shoulder to cry on, to be her rock, and eventually, Elżbieta opened up once more. She told Meghan about everything that she had gone through with Zofia and her father. 

In response, Meghan told her everything about what happened to her arm, how it broke, about how she had never given up on her dreams even though they were crushed, about how she locked her sights onto the military to create a new life and a new dream, saying that she was fine with what had happened, even though the dream was ripped from her grasp, hoping that it would give Elżbieta enough hope to put up with her sister and stay in Rainbow, with her. 

 

* * *

 

Sometime after the Olympics, they were on a mission together. It was then when Elżbieta found out that Meghan really wasn’t alright with what happened to her arm, about how she would still have nightmares about the crash and the immense pain that she went to. During the night, Meghan had been walking around, unable to sleep. She found Elżbieta awake as well, looking at the American with concern. Meghan shrugged it off, saying that she was fine, just stressed. Elżbieta shook her head and said that Meghan was bullshitting, repeating her speech about how she would always be there for her, about how they would be there for each other, telling Meghan to come sit down next to her. 

Meghan leaned back and started talking. She told Elżbieta about the crash in more detail, about how it was traumatizing and life changing in such a short amount of time. Meghan told her about how happy she was with her swimming, and because of it, she wasn’t focused on her driving, and the next thing that she remembered was an immense amount of pain and pressure on her arm. She remembers the hospital and the tears streaming down her face her dream was ruined, clutching her arm and sobbing. 

Elżbieta didn’t know what to do, never having to comfort anyone before, now that Meghan was crying next to her. It was the first time she had ever been in the position, so she moved closer to Meghan, wrapping her arms around the American, pulling her into a hug, heartbreaking as Meghan rests her head on Elżbieta’s shoulder and starts crying harder. Wanting to say something but unable, she just holds onto Meghan, letting her cry until Meghan stopped, muttering out a quiet thanks before telling Elżbieta that she didn’t have to do anything, but Elżbieta just says that she knows, not wanting her to be sad. Meghan looked at her for a few seconds before telling Elżbieta that it meant a lot and that they should sleep, but neither do, just lying there for the entire night. 

They were laying there, just thinking about one another. The thought about how Elżbieta had tried to cheer her up, with her arms around Meghan’s waist and about what it meant while Elżbieta was trying to figure out what she was feeling, about why she was so intrigued by Meghan and the story that broke her heart. 

 

It hadn’t taken Meghan a long time to realize that she liked Elżbieta. At first, it was a normal crush, but seeing how beautiful Elżbieta is and how Elżbieta as a person is amazing, Meghan realized that she wanted to be with Elżbieta. It was also the time when Elżbieta realized that Meghan was special, but she didn’t know how. Meghan just was. After everything, Elżbieta had gotten a lot closer to Meghan, even being slightly clinger. Meghan never seemed annoyed with it, understanding even, especially when she had been separated from Elżbieta.

 

* * *

 

Meghan had met Zofia in the hallways one day. The older sister spoke first, telling Meghan about how close Meghan was with Elżbieta, about how her little sister likes her a lot. Meghan had stopped her there, not needing to hear the rest, and tells the Polish woman that she doesn’t care what she has to say, just telling her to leave Elżbieta alone. Zofia tells her that she won’t, wanting to get closer to Elżbieta so she would finally talk with her, but Meghan shook her head. She told Zofia that Elżbieta never wants to talk to her ever again, but Zofia responds by saying that she  _ needs _ to, and Meghan told her that she hasn’t changed, with Zofia saying that she doesn’t know her, and neither does Elżbieta. 

Meghan had thought about it but ultimately tells Zofia that she knows what she was like to Elżbieta, and about how she doesn’t want her near Ela again, to never talk to or cause her any more pain. Zofia’s expression darkened as she tells Meghan that the American can’t tell her what to do, that she doesn’t approve of what Meghan was doing. A split second later, Zofia was on the floor with a broken nose. The commotion caught the attention of Eliza who was nearby, separating the two before more damage was done, attempting to talk to Meghan who was covered in bruises, but Meghan just says that she doesn’t want to talk about it, and returned to her room. 

 

The next day, Elżbieta had found out about Meghan’s fight with Zofia. Briefly explaining what had happened,  Elżbieta tells her that she would confront her sister about it but Meghan shakes her head and that they need to talk. Although hesitant, Elżbieta sat down to listen to what Meghan had to say. Meghan sighed and told Elżbieta that Zofia wanted to talk to her, and Elżbieta just rolled her eyes in response. Meghan says that it seemed like Zofia cares, and might even be wanting to make up with Elżbieta, but the Polish woman just tells her no, that she doesn’t care and doesn’t want to make up. 

Frowning, Meghan asks her why, telling her that she doesn’t have to make up, just to talk to Zofia. 

Still defensive, Elżbieta told Meghan that she just doesn’t want to. 

Meghan responded by saying that there’s no harm in simply talking, and if Zofia tried anything, Meghan would beat her ass and win. 

Elżbieta chuckled. 

It was only when Meghan took a hold of  Elżbieta’s hand and told her that there was no way that she could ever understand all the pain that she had gone through since she was a child, but she knows that Zofia was a cause of unnecessary stress, and all she needs to do is to simply talk and that Meghan would be there right alongside her when she does.  Elżbieta placed her hands on Meghan’s and sighed before saying that she’ll try, thanking the American for always being there for her, for caring for her more than anyone else she has ever known.

 

* * *

 

When Elżbieta finally goes to talk to Zofia, it was weird. Neither knew what to do, but Zofia spent no time beating around the bush and told Elżbieta that she was an aunt. Elżbieta was shocked, unable to respond.  Zofia then says that she has a two-year-old child, never expecting she would ever have, and Elżbieta quietly asks if she was married. Zofia nodded, and Elżbieta goes silent, thinking about her sister, the one that was their father’s favorite and so dedicated to training, was now a mother. The thought just seemed bizarre, and even feels a little worried about the child, about them being treated like she was. 

Zofia then tells Elżbieta that being a bother had made her see how despicable their father was, and understood why she hated him so much, then tell her how she wanted to talk to their father about how he acted, about what happened to their mother, about Elżbieta, and how she felt that it had resulted in a fight. Things were on bad terms with their father and Zofia hadn’t heard from him until the day he had committed suicide. 

The realization had made Elżbieta feel sorry for Zofia, opening her eyes to what she felt, what she had done in this time that what’s got them to make up with each other. Although things were no doubt rocky, they were family, actual sisters for the first time since they were children, and they were happy about it. Of course, Zofia brought up Meghan. 

She says how important Elżbieta is to her which got them talking about her younger sisters feelings for Meghan, while Zofia talks about the importance of her child, her husband, and Elżbieta, saying that she wants them to all know that until the day she does, before asking if Elżbieta felt the same. She tells her sister that Meghan is the most important person in her life and that she does want to be with her forever, but she doesn’t know. All the love in her life has left a bad taste in her mouth and she doesn’t think that she is ready for another.


End file.
